Dating 101
by NereusXUnmi
Summary: "Washu…I hate to say this but…you need to start dating!" Tenchi shouted.


A/N: okay this time I'm gonna try to do a better Tenchi Muyo fanfiction, some characters may be a little OOC but I can't really study Washu's behavior (sweatdrops)…anyway hope you like this, if ya do, you know what to do (cough-review-cough).

Metal Pirates are pirates that go around stealing or collecting metal, it would be either for their ship or for money. My character has been known in her solar system as a great Metal Pirate and has some sort of pride about it.

I do not own Tenchi Muyo but I do own my character

* * *

"Washu…I hate to say this but…you need to start dating!" Tenchi shouted while he was strapped up to one of the little scientist's machines, the banging of the metals made it difficult to hear and speak.

The child looked up to Tenchi with a half-smile, "What makes you think I need to start dating?" she type up an order and the machine slowed down to a halt.

"Well…you seem lonely here, and I know you only do this because you're bored." Tenchi explained.

Washu stopped typing on her laptop and stared at Tenchi, "Like you know about that. You can't even talk to the girls without having a sheepish grin." She teased.

The black haired boy blushed while he looked away, "Still…I think it would be good for you to start meeting people."

The little scientist continued to look at Tenchi, she then chuckled "I get enough from you people."

"That's why you should start dating, to meet someone new, and possibly stop with the tests?" Tenchi replied.

Washu giggled, "Nice try Tenchi, but that isn't going to happen anytime soon." She said as she continued to type up information. Tenchi whined as the machine started up again to resume the test.

* * *

Later that day Washu was on her floating cushion, tiredly laying on her stomach with nothing to do, oddly, she had been thinking about what Tenchi said. A lot of it made sense actually, she gets lonely…she gets bored when she completes all her experiments early, and she missed talking to someone as a lover. She didn't mind flirting with Tenchi but that's all she ever did. She repeatedly kicked her feet slowly in the air while thinking more into the subject; maybe she should start dating, and find someone...or at least meet someone new. She crossed her arms until she looked to the crab like clock to check the time.

"4:07…maybe I could go out tonight." She told herself as she hopped up from her floating cushion and ran to another dimension to where she kept her clothes.

Forty-three minutes later Washu walked out of her lab in her adult form, she wore what she wore when she met baby Taro. She then walked into a dimensional portal to a destination unknown for now.

* * *

"Alright ye fish wives! Set sail for Earth or it's the Lagoon for ya!" a woman with red hair shouted from the front of the ship, looking into the vast empty space.

This woman had two bull-like horns on the sides of her head and a spade tail. She had pointed ears and an eye that was yellow, the other was orange. She wore a brown vest that covered the very big long-sleeved shirt she wore. On both her upper arms were black bands, they were clearly there for style since they did not do anything. A small black scarf wrapped around her neck, and she wore a pair of long pants that were stuffed at the bottom of the legs to fit into her short black boots.

"Aye, aye Cap'n!" shouted most of the crew before running to set the ship to course Earth.

The woman sighed as she heard her crew yelling and giving orders, she messed with her black bandana that was on her forehead before walking to the Captain's quarters. She was fidgeting with the keys to the ship when a crewmember ran to her. The crewmember looked like a wolf, only he was walking on two legs, he wore buckled shorts and no shirt. A black patch was covering a scar on one eye. His gray fur had black patches because of the dirt he had experienced while manning his Captain's ship.

"Cap'n, mind me but we don't have enough provisions."

The woman looked to the wolf, "What are we out of, Fisheye?" she asked when she just found the right key for her door. The wolf hesitated; it was not long before the Captain lost her temper.

"Spit it out!" she ordered.

"We're out of the rum." He said before backing away; he knew that his Captain had a problem with rum, and for them to run out…

She physically flinched before slamming the door back and locking it, she then stomped to the center of her ship and whistled, causing everyone to stop their work.

"Who keeps drinking all the rum?" she yelled while looking to the men. All of them went completely quiet.

"Hesper the drunkard!" an imp squawked while on its master's shoulder, immediately the man covered its mouth.

Instantly Hesper pulled out her pistol, cocked it, and pointed it at the imp, "what did that _thing_ say?" she asked with a hiss.

Another crewmember stood up, he held his hands up signaling Hesper to put the gun down, "Now, now Cap'n, it's true, ya are drinkin all the rum, we barely get some ourselves." Some of the crew started to agree. Hesper huffed out a breath before she spoke up again.

"Alright, we will make one port to stock up! But those of you who wishes to have fun better do it quick, Earth is not close!" she stated, suddenly all the men cheered. The Captain then grabbed a horn-like tube that traveled down into the guts of the ship.

"Durio! Set course to the nearest open port!" she yelled into it before walking back to her quarters.

The man who was steering the ship looked at the horn-like tube then back to the window, where it showed the vast empty space. It was a good safety point for when they were going to have an attack. He then grabbed to horn and yelled into it.

"Aye Captain!" he yelled before putting it back on its hinge.

* * *

Washu walked out of her dimensional portal to a planet called Nereus, the planet was known as the 'Pirate's Paradise' because of its vast untamed seas, since some people liked plain old-fashion sailing instead. Washu used to come here all the time before she had created Ryoko and before Kagato imprisoned her. However, after she had lost her husband and son. Back then; this was the only planet that she could get away from her science-based life, and it seems to stay that way since nothing had changed. She looked around before deciding to visit the local bar. She sat at the pirate themed bar and ordered herself some wine. Next to her was another woman who had just ordered four bottles of rum.

"Someone must be thirsty to order that many." Washu inquired.

The woman looked around before looking to her left; she then smiled when she saw how beautiful the red haired woman was, "It's the only way I can deal with me crew of landlubbers."

Washu quietly laughed, "I'm sorry if I'm intruding." She apologized.

The imp-tailed woman grinned while she shook her head, "it's not a problem." She then nodded to the bartender, popped open one of the bottles of rum, and took a gulp.

"I'm Washu Hakubi." Washu introduced herself with a smile.

The woman sighed in content when the liquor burned the tip of her tongue, she then looked to Washu, "Hesper…Captain Hesper Von Glacian." She held out her hand, Washu took the hand gladly and gave it a good shake.

"It's an honor to see the famed scientist in person." Hesper smiled, yes, even sailors knew of the Great Washu.

Washu blushed, something about this woman got Washu feeling like a small girl, she cleared her throat, "So you're a Captain? What is your ship's name?" She asked.

"Oh her name's the 'Slaughtered Mermaid', a fine ship she is." Hesper smiled with pride.

"Odd…I never heard of it." Washu thought about it, if she were looking at Hesper, she would have seen the bull-horned woman fall backwards off her chair.

Hesper crawled back up on her chair then stared at the red-haired beauty with a bewildering shock, "h-how could you not know of her?" She asked as she cleared her throat.

"I'm not from around here, so I don't know of the stories and such from here." Washu explained; she looked confused as to why Hesper looked like she just fell off her chair.

"Then where are you from?" Hesper asked; figuratively a dark cloud of depression was floating above her head, she slumped over the table while holding onto her bottle.

"Earth." Washu replied after she drank some of her alcoholic beverage.

Hesper quickly looked to Washu, she then quickly swallowed her drink before stating, "I thought Earth was still young and haven't even invented portals yet." She wasn't paying her drink much attention now that Earth was mentioned.

"Actually I'm not born there; I just live there with some friends and my daughter." Washu explained.

Hesper nodded before asking; "I heard that they got iron there, is that true?" she seemed more distant now that Washu mentioned a daughter.

"Yep, they got other types of metal too." Washu replied.

The Captain smiled, "Good, cause I'm a Metal Pirate and right now I need iron for me ship."

"Your ship?" Washu asked.

The bull horned pirate nodded, "Aye, me ship isn't made from scrap metal so she needs specific metals so that she can work properly, right now I need iron for the gravity stabilizer before the iron I got chips and melts from overheating." She explained.

"Now since they've got it, I'll have to make the necessary trip. By the way, could you tell me where you live on Earth? That way I could visit?" Hesper asked, she really liked talking to Washu and would like know to her better.

"Oh sure, I live just outside of Tokyo, which is in Japan." Washu replied with a smile.

Hesper smiled as well, "Alright, I can just have one of me crewmembers scan around. At least it gives them something to do." She joked.

The Captain then stood up and shouted, "Alright men, playtime's over! Haul your asses on deck!" suddenly half the men in the room got up from their chairs and ran outside. Hesper turned around and grabbed the three bottles and winked at Washu, "See ya when I get there." She teased. Washu blushed deeply as she watched the female Captain walk out of the bar. Washu then took a drink of her wine before going into her thoughts. Sure talking to the bull-horned pirate did kill an hour and half of time, but now Washu had become instantly bored since there was not anyone interesting to meet.

* * *

A/N: I don't know yet if I will turn this into a story or not, I'm just seeing what you people think of it before I waste my time on this one, NXU over and out!


End file.
